Rape Me
by death cherries
Summary: Must I spill it out? Ulquiorra gives a pep talk to Orihime, which turns into RAPE! LEMON! UlquiHime, UlquiorraxOrihime. ONESHOT


This was a story that I had immediately thought up right after I noticed how the new pairing of Orihime and Ulquiorra were becoming popular. And yes, I am one of their fans too! It does make sense and is pretty cute! Yay!! So this is a sweet, sexy oneshot just for them! ULQUIHIME FANS UNITE!!

**Rape Me**

* * *

He was going to come soon. She just knew it. Her meal had just arrived and she told the server that she would not eat a bite. It was the same as last night and all the other nights before since she had come to Hueco Mundo…to Los Noches. Inoue Orihime had freely come to this place in order to help the former taichou of fifth company, Aizen Sousuke, revive the hougyoku. An item that would allow a Hollow to learn the abilities of a Shinigami. But now, the orange haired girl didn't know what to think of anymore. Was she doing something good, or something bad? What purpose did she have anymore? All she had just wanted to do was become useful and help people, but seemed that no matter what she did, nothing was effective and helpful.

The door soon opened, and there he came in. Schiffer Ulquiorra, numero cuatro Espada of Aizen's army. "Must I always do this?" he asked with his melancholic expression.

"I told you before," Orihime replied quietly, "I will not eat."

Ulquiorra strode to the stubborn girl and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Eat," he ordered. He watched as she turned her head to the floor. Grabbing her arm, he then decided to lead her elsewhere.

"Let me go!" she begged as she tried to squirm from his grasp, "Let go of me!"

"Hush." He replied. Ulquiorra's pace soon quickened as he led her down the halls and turned several corners. When he had come to a room that he wanted, he immediately opened the door and threw her in there.

Orihime looked around the new area that she had never seen before. There was a large bed, a large couch and a large window high above the bed. Why was she being placed here? Her question was soon answered as she heard the sound of a door locking, but the emotionless Espada remained in the room with her. "What…?"

"This is your new room now," Ulquiorra spoke as he walked to her, "if you have any refusal of whatsoever, deal with it." He took a step towards her. She took one back. Another step forward. Another step back. He continued this pattern till she had reached the couch and he shoved her down. He looked down at the frightened girl and spoke. "Why are you afraid? Why are you so easy like this?"

"Easy?" Orihime asked. She didn't understand what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you insist on waiting for your saviors? What makes you hang onto them?" his cold eyes looked into hers.

"I…I just wanted to help!" she answered, "I…I'm their friend! They're mine as well! My nakama!" Tears were spilling out from her eyes as she spoke the false words. Yeah right. She knew on the inside that they thought little of her. How useless she was. Just as she was about to look back up at him, the emotionless Espada had seated himself next to her and put his hand onto her now wet face. He traced a tear trail and then licked his finger.

"They taste of sadness," Ulquiorra spoke. Taking her face into his hands, Ulquiorra soon began to lick the wet trails made by her eyes. Orihime, realizing what he was doing, immediately began to struggle out from his grasp. But he didn't move. He had her face firmly in his hands and the feel of his tongue slithering on her face made an unfamiliar feeling form within her. Sensing that she was enjoying this, he then locked lips with the young maiden and held her in his arms. To this, he was surprised she didn't fight, but simply placed her hands on his shoulders. Her lips against his, a faint familiar feeling was surfacing within him, but he couldn't grasp it.

Orihime couldn't believe it herself. A new feeling had come to her, a feeling of heat and want. Passionate waves of lust crashed upon her and she wanted more from this man. She knew that he had no feeling whatsoever, but perhaps, through this he might understand the feeling of love. '_What am I thinking?_' she thought to herself with surprise, '_This isn't love! I should stop right away! Stupid me! Stop this right now!_' but she couldn't. Orihime's mind and body were now doing their own thing, and she soon found herself siding with what her body wanted. She squeaked in surprise as she felt his tongue slip in and explore every bit of her mouth. From the surface of her mouth the gums of her teeth, she felt it all. Shyly, she touched his as well, and was happy that it twirled and played with hers. A new heated feeling had now come in her nether regions and she couldn't help but wish that he would place a hand or a finger near there.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, had different ideas. Taking her into his arms, he then broke the kiss for a short while and carried her off to the bed. Tossing her onto the large comfortable mattress he then began to strip her. Her hands tried to frantically stop his, slapping and pinching them away, but he barely felt them as he continued.

"Stop! What are you doing? Stop it!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra answered back, "Isn't this something that you wanted?"

Orihime didn't have time to give her reply as she was then pushed onto her back and soon ripped from her clothes. With one hand, he held her down, and with the other, he was tearing away at her clothes. Tears streamed from her eyes, she knew what was now happening and going to happen. This was rape. Orihime watched as he soon took his zanpakutou into his hands. But instead of sheathing it, Ulquiorra had left the scabbard on. "One thing left to go," he spoke to her. Orihime soon realized that the only fabric left on her body was her panties that were covering her crotch. With pleading eyes, she hoped dearly that he was just going to leave her alone like that. But he didn't. With one swift motion, the fourth Espada ripped them from her and she was now naked in front of him.

Placing his sword next to her, he then slipped his slender, pale fingers into her. She arched her back and Ulquiorra felt the heat that was being created from within her. Taking them out, Orihime lowered her back. Another slip and she arched once more. Ulquiorra kept this new little game on until his entire hand was now dripping with her wet, slippery, sticky liquid. But the feeling of his fingers being within her was simply marvelous. His eyes trailed to the small stream of blood that was flowing from her sweet opening. Indeed, she was a virgin. Not that would mean anything anymore now.

Orihime tiredly watched as the Espada took his sword into his hands. Surely now he would either kill her with that, or insert it into her. She watched as he lowered his sword a bit, preparing herself as she felt it touch her. But it only slipped and slid upward to her wet womanhood. She moaned to this new touch and continued feeling this new emotion as he continued to tease her with his sheathed sword. She moved the lower half of her body as he rolled it along the opening of her wet crotch. Orihime watched as he lifted his sword and slid it around the edges of her opening in a circular motion.

Her moans and cries increased his toying with her until Ulquiorra finally decided it was time. Flipping her over onto her stomach, the Espada lifted her abdomen until she was perfectly positioned. Opening the zipper to his pants, the Espada then took out his sex and slowly began inserting it into the now crying girl. Soon the cries turned into screams as he thrusted it violently into her and soon began going at a fast pace. Ulquiorra then noticed that she was trying to reach for the head of the bed but simply held her and place and only pulled her back. "Don't think of running away now," he spoke through his pants for air.

Orihime couldn't help but bite onto the corners of the pillows as the Espada continued to pump himself in and out of her. Her walls constricting around him gave her great pain and she felt something coming from within her. Clutching the sheets in her hands, Orihime begged for this to be over quickly. It wasn't. She felt one of his hands grab a hold of her ankle and lifted her leg as he continued to pump in and out of her harder, causing her to scream. Fresh tears came from her eyes and streamed down her hot face. Finally, after a few of his thrusts, Orihime had finally reached her climax.

Ulquiorra watched as the pearly liquid dripped from the maiden's opening and continued on. He was almost reaching his anyway. Orihime looked back at him with frightened eyes, almost wanting to beg him. He could read them clearly. '_Please don't do this!_' they screamed at him, '_Please stop! I'll do anything else, just please don't go on!_' Such an expression only encouraged him further. Thrusting more and more, Ulquiorra had finally hit his climax and spewed his hot liquid into the maiden, causing her to give a cry. Pulling himself out, and tucking it back into his pants, Ulquiorra then stood over to the worn out girl. Picking up his zanpakutou and wiping it off with the bed sheets, he then left the room and the crying Orihime.

* * *

Not a great ending I think. Anyhoo, my first UlquiHime fic. What did you all think of it? R&R!! 


End file.
